Various types of training apparatus are available for strengthening the leg muscles. They include, for example, rowing apparatus and bicycle-like home-training apparatus. For actual running training, there is an apparatus having a moving belt which is either driven by the muscle power of the person training, or is driven by a motor, whereby the person training can move freely. However, this apparatus is only suitable for fitness running training. Apparatus for training for, and measuring, peak performances is hitherto unknown.